hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Davis
Alex, also known as Swan #1, is a playable character in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number''. She is a member of The Fans, and is the faction's third playable fan character alongside Ash, and is unlocked upon completion of Moving Up. She is Ash's sister and wears the #1 swan mask. Alex wields a chainsaw, and wears green football padding as body armor with an orange backpack. She also has a blonde ponytail. Events in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number 1985 On March 17th, Alex is in the military tiki bar in the volcanic region of Hawai'i, a soldier during the American-Soviet War. Unlike the rest of the Fans, she isn't using the bar, instead facing away from it and smoking. She's standing next to her brother, who is messing with radio equipment and is separated from the other three Fans by a cash register. Late October, November 1991 On October 31st, Alex is the only Fan standing up at the party, suggesting the self-inserts of Hotline Miami 2's soundtrack artists are her friends. After the rest of the group seems generally settled on going out, she leaves to start the van. On November 5th, both Alex and Ash protest Jacket's trial. This suggests that Alex and Ash are the most concerned with justice for Jacket. Unlike Ash, she steadies her sign with only one hand. On November 11th, she can appear in Hank's bar consoling an uncharacteristically hard drinking Ash. On November 22nd or soon after, she helps kill the Russian Henchman by stomping his crotch until it bleeds. The top floor of the bar is full of marijuana plants and cocaine, which she might have pillaged some of. December 1991 On December 2nd, Alex is seen rolling a blunt while Ash advertises their latest job. As Ash and Tony argue about taking it, she yells "I sure as hell ain't staying here! I'm ready to roll," prompting Tony to drop his complaints and join in. On December 9th, the hideout has several weed plants in it. Alex missed the Fans' news story and wonders if Mark could call the news station to ask for a tape of it, as she'd pay big bucks for one. Tony tells Mark to call the police and turn them in while he's at it and Mark says that probably wouldn't be a good idea. After the Fans mention increasing their notoriety, she suggests they raid a shack some creepy weed dealers of hers seemed to keep their stash in, saying "there might be more assholes there, I don't know. You got anything better to do?" On December 10th, Alex is taking a bath when Detective Manny Pardo bangs on her door. There's a poster for the band Frodus on the floor by the entrance. Her shoes are apparently still wet from the sewers in Into the Pit (probably also the reason for the bath), there's several large weed plants in her large walk in closet full of printed T shirts. One desk in her room features a keyboard with a pizza slice on it next to a pizza box, it's also adjacent to a stand with a phone and tape recorder. The other desk in her room is covered with a speaker system, as well as floppy drives and an open book (probably Ash's). There's a large couch with a TV dinner tray and comfy chair in the living room, with a huge TV display with a bong on top of it, and there's a wine bottle on the floor. The kitchen has another pizza box near a newspaper open to a page on the recent masked vigilantes. She answers the door and tells Manny she has to get dressed, and then goes to her room where she kicks her Swan outfit under the bed and gets dressed. She leaves her room to find Manny let himself in because the door wasn't locked. Unseen to her, he's planting a wallet. Manny tells her he's looking for an "Ash Davis" and she awkwardly says she doesn't know where he is and that he doesn't live here anymore (possibly indicating a falling out). Manny tells her to have Ash contact the Miami PD and tries to make her more comfortable by telling her she "got the good genes" and is very pretty. Alex says she'd like him to leave if there's nothing else. On December 20th, Ash along with the other Fans gets a feeling they're about to make a mistake. In the dream, she puts on the Richard mask and says her walkie talkie line last, as she's the last to encounter the Son. In the hideout (which now has a bong on the stand near one of the couches), she takes off her mask to answer a ringing phone, only to find that none of their phones are ringing. Ash instead answers his cell phone and the Fans go to their next job. Notably, the player starts off controlling Alex and switches to control of Ash as he starts the van. Her radioing in line is also Ash's, not hers. After Ash opens the security doors, he and Alex enter the building ahead of the Fans. Their floor is the most filled with electronics and computers. After finishing their floor they enter an elevator to go to the roof, Ash radios in their success to no response. Alex wonders if the walkie talkie's busted, to which Ash says it's working fine. Alex asks Ash if they should go back to check on them, and Ash says maybe they should. The Son emerges on to the roof and they turn to face him, Ash being shot in the face immediately. Alex shouts Ash name to no response, and she turns to an apparently laughing Son and yells "What the fuck are you waiting fo-" and is shot. Playstyle Alex uses a chainsaw while Ash uses firearms. The player controls the former's movements while the latter follows close behind. Both characters' attacks are in complete control - the player aims both characters with the mouse, with Alex's attacks being controlled with the left mouse button (in which she swings her chainsaw) while Ash's attacks are controlled with the right mouse button (in which he fires whatever weapon he is currently holding). Ash initially starts with a pistol, and once his ammo is depleted, he will automatically pick up any weapon he walks over. He appears to fire weapons faster than other characters. When Alex is killed during gameplay, Ash will automatically surrender, however the AI seem to ignore him, shooting at Alex instead. Trivia * Alex is the only one of The Fans to be seen without a mask; her face is a color swap of The Henchman's girlfriend. * Aside from perhaps Tony, Alex is the most assertive and violence-happy of the group. Her chainsaw implies she has the most interest in creating gore. * She and Ash's orange and green apparel could be a reference to the orange and green facial/phone sprite void in the original game, as they have the most connections and seem to give all the jobs. * In Evan's first playable level, First Trial, Alex and Ash can be seen outside the courthouse protesting. * Alex smokes marijuana, as she is said to have bought weed from lowlifes and can be seen rolling a joint in the intro to Moving Up. * In the digital comics, it is shown that Alex is jealous of Tony because the others show more respect for his ideas; in the game, Tony never has ideas period, and the Fans take jobs from the Swans. * While in the game Alex and Ash can be distinguished from each other via the number painted on their mask, in the digital comics they are distinguished by the number on their shoulder pads. * The only time she is playable without Ash in the same room or without controlling both at the same time is during the intro to Dead Ahead, though only briefly before regaining control of Pardo. ** She is also the only Fan to be playable outside the intro to any of The Fans' levels as well. Category:Hotline Miami 2 characters Category:Hotline Miami 2 playable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters Category:Hotline Miami 2 enemies Category:Hotline Miami 2 bosses Category:Boss